Seed of the Dead
by raveman2
Summary: When the world is at the brink of extinction who will take the charge and bring the world back under control. Pairings not up yet, No Harem. Bad-ass Naruto, but not godly.
1. Prologue

**Seed of the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead or any other related topics. I do however own this story and any minor OC's.

**Rated M**

Normal speech: "Talking"

_'Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books, tv, radio, ect._

Zombies will be mentions as: _Them, Things or any other like the dead. _

"YELLING!"

**"Them/Angry characters Speaking, ****Titles and ****Area location**

**"Them/ANGRY YELLING"**

**/Flashbacks/**

**(Dreamscape) **

Go to Youtube to check out the songs.

**Here we are with the Prologue. This just came to mind and I haven't really seen all that many Naruto and HOTD crossovers, so I decided I'll give it a try before heading up my Mission School Rumble. I had a thought thinking what world I should feature it in and it didn't feel right zombie's in a world of ninja's, even though that would be kick ass to see, but that's not going to happen here. But I have a feeling you will like this all the same. ****There's no Harems here, there will be lemons that will come eventually. This Naruto is a bad-ass Naruto, but not a godly one. So let me end this by saying Braaaaaiiiiiinnnss! and leave you to enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Date: Day XXXX/XX

Time: ~~~~~~~~

Location: Unknown

***Static***

Up floating around in space was a satilite which zoomed in to an barren city. It scanned the city in infrared and found a room generating a heat source. The heat source was a one-way radio located in an empty room within the barren city.

***Click***

_Hello... _

_Hello..._

_ This is a special broadcast coming from a undisclosed location __calling out __to anyone still alive out there..._

_And I'm hear to tell you..._

_Do not fear... _

_You are not alone..._

_If you are out there..._

_We will find you..._

_We will save you..._

_There is still hope... _

_To those who fear me..._

_For what I represent... _

_Then you should fear me... _

_For I know the truth..._

_My name is Naruto Uzamaki..._

_And I'm coming for you..._

***Click***

***Static***

After the transmission went dead the satellite zoomed out unable to find what it was looking for and went silent.

After the radio message ended static was the only thing that was left, while in another location of the world a blonde man stood up from his desk switching his microphone off. He left the comfort of his office after grabbing his coat.

It's been so long...since that day...when all this began.

Even now it just hurts to bring the memory out of the shadowy depths of my mind.

He pulls out his pair of shades from his coat pocket. As he steps out into the light.

But in order to be heard. You must speak.

There on top of the building's roof stood a fierce leader, Naruto Uzamaki. As he stood alone over looking the city which was now a wasteland which was once so full of life, but now occupied with the unimaginable.

_The dead. _

**Prologue end**

* * *

><p><strong>Now that's abit of a tease to what's to come. *Holds hands to face* Please don't flame me, I'm allergic to fire. I know it was short, but it wasn't suppose to be a long thing. Now I'm not to sure on the pairing, well I do have someone, but we'll see how things go. For all that don't know, Chapter 3 for Flying Fox has been updated. So review and let me know what you think so far. <strong>


	2. Author's Plee

Author's Note

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**(**/Raveman/ - I haven't been on due to work and since writing doesn't pay may bills I have to work more so I can't spend all the time on here sorry. Now when I was told about this I didn't believe it, but after checking it out myself I was shocked then angered. Why the hell was created in the first place if not to display the works from people who put there blood sweat and tears into a lot of them just for it to deleted without even a warning. I don't understand if this was such an issue then why didn't the site bother to make an option for MA stories instead of introducing a new implement as Image Managers? Yes that's going to be a very useful option. Where the hell are our rights!) **Delete this note if you decide to res****end it.)**

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

ruto-kun-nata-chan

Raveman2

**The above are the views of me and other few readers that we wish to get across to the administration... it is for them to consider to take our views or not... so please no reviews and flaming and spamming and so on...**


End file.
